


Love as long as you can

by marlen



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlen/pseuds/marlen
Summary: Phryne had never thought, that a single letter could have so much power over her life.





	Love as long as you can

A letter reached Phryne around noon. Her head leaned against the rain-cooled window pane all day long. The recurring rain clouded her mood. For this time of the year it was just too cold. Phryne had never thought, that a single letter could have so much power over her life.  
Phryne had never thought, that a single letter could have so much power over her life.

That's why she was alone the whole day. Her feelings were like the weather, dark and rainy. She stared out of the window the whole time, lost in her thought and lost in her memories. Life had shown her once again,with this letter, that she was alone. Alone without Dot, Bert and Ces and of course without Jack. Because everyone has his own life.  
Phryne noticed how painful that could be without Jack now more than ever. No, actually it was not painful, rather disappointment. Phryne was of the firm conviction that Jack always has time for her. Hugh was already planning his free evening with Dot. Phryne had never realized how life was in loneliness, because she always had some friends around.

Now she sat here, with a letter in her hand. A lawyer from France, and Phryne didn't quite know what to think of it. It was too surreal at the moment. Because Phryne had not really many close friendships in France.  
Shortly after the war, she had a lot of friends. Thats true, but most friendships only lasted until the next morning. But that didn't matter, she was young and celebrated life. Phryne did not know how many friendships were struck up and abandoned in one evening. The lawyer's letter, however, revealed something else, Elise, a friend from France died. Phryne tried to remember.   
Elise lived alone, and Phryne was the only contact, the only person, in a long line of names which could be found. All the other names were scattered to the winds.

Phryne inherited everything !

The apartment in Paris, the house in Nice and all the property and a personal letter, which Phryne did not dare to open.  
Elise died alone, after she had an accident and could not leave the apartment to party and dance. Her dear friends had forgotten her after a while.  
The lawyer's words were so cold, that Phryne began to freeze and to think about the situation. She closed her eyes and listened to the rain against the window.

It could be Phryne in Elise`s shoes because both lived the same life. There are moments in life, that you are intentionally forgetting, even though they were good. Unlike to a miraculous moment, which perhaps is only a happy freeze frame encased in a tragedy.  
Phryne had never thought about what would happen if no one is there anymore. Although she hoped that this will never happen.  
But who knows?  
The opening of the front door signaled to her that someone came back. Phryne quickly wiped the tears from her face and tried to smile with all the thoughts in her head.

"Miss?" Dot asked. " We are back! "  
"We've finished all the ways. " Mr. Butler said, and both entered the parlor. Dottie held up a bale of fabric.  
"I got the fabric for your new dress." Dot said with a smile.  
The dress, exactly. The fabric for her new dress. Unfortunately the thought of a new dress had a bitter aftertaste.  
"Fantastic Dot, thank you. " Phryne said with a fake smile. " And if you excuse me now." Phryne stood up and left the parlor.  
Mr. Butler and Dot looked at each other.

If I'm not mistaken," Dot said. "Then that was a letter from a lawyer in Miss Phrynes hands. "  
"Fine eyes Dot, fine eyes." said Mr. Butler, grinning.

 

***********

Nights are cruel and hard, everyone knows that.  
Your deepest fears have permission to rise up, to frighten you terribly.

 

" Jack, please open the door." Phryne pounded against Jack's door in the middle of the night. For minutes nothing happened until the light was turned on.  
"Phryne!" Jack said after opening the door. He looked at Phryne in shock. She was without makeup and with tears on her cheeks.  
Jack swallowed. Her pale face was in a hard contrast to her black coat.  
"Did something happen with Jane?" Jack asked in shock and took Phryne's cold hands and pulled her into the warm house. Completely wet and trembling, Phryne stood in the middle of the night in front of Jack and looked at him, without saying anything. That was untypical for Phryne.  
Jack hurried in his small living room and came back with a blanket. He put the blanket around Phryne's shoulders. The ends of the blanket, he kept in both hands.

"What happened?" Jack asked repeatedly with big eyes. But Phryne still said nothing. " Phryne speak with me. " Jack said louder. He could feel her warm breath on his skin.  
" Do I have to use my connections because you did something illegal ? " As on command, Phryne began to cry. Her eyes said, what her mouth could not. No, she had done nothing illegal. She had never opened her heart so far for someone as just at this moment. Jack felt helpless and pulled Phryne into a deep embrace. He put his arms around her body and let her cry.

"No matter what happened, I am at your side, you just have to tell me what happened." Phryne looked up at Jack.

*************

It was about 3 o'clock in the morning, the only source of light had already burnt down.  
Jack had Phryne's letter in his hand. There was not much in it only a few admonitory words from Elise to Phryne. About life and love.

Jack looked at Phryne, who slept wrapped in his arm in a blanket. He kissed her hair, smiled and leaned back his head.   
This time darkness was not cruel or hard. Jack recited a poem after he kissed Phryne again.

O lieb, so lang du lieben kannst!  
O lieb, so lang du lieben magst!  
Die Stunde kommt, die Stunde kommt,  
Wo du an Gräbern stehst und klagst!

...

O love, love as long as you can!  
O love, love as long as you will!  
The time will come, the time will come,  
When you will stand grieving at the grave.

...

Pieces of the Poem from Hermann Ferdinand Freiligrath.


End file.
